Guardian
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Some people say that life begins when you're dead and for Freddie Hart that certainly seems the case. When he is made the guardian of Steve McGarrett he thought it would be simple. Keep Steve alive. What he didn't realise is that there is so much more to being a guardian than that. It's not just a case of keeping Steve alive. He has to make him want to live. (Steve x OC)
1. Prologue

Guardian

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Freddie Hart, Danny, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Lily Nichols, Amelia Webster and Kale Mead also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **You all have Rosie44 to blame for this story, it's all down to a comment she made to me and BOOM it took root in my brain and kicked my muse up the bum and suddenly I had to write it.**

 **I'm not sure how long it will be but I doubt, from the ideas in my head, that it will be short so that's never a bad thing.**

 **I'm not going to talk much about it. I'd rather you just read it lol!**

 **So please enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Some people say that life begins when you're dead and for Freddie Hart that certainly seems the case. When he is made the guardian of Steve McGarrett he thought it would be simple. Keep Steve alive. What he didn't realise is that there is so much more to being a guardian than that. It's not just a case of keeping Steve alive. He has to make him want to live. Luckily Freddie has a plan… or at least he thinks he does.**

Chapter Summary

 **Dying in a remote forest in North Korea was never exactly how Freddie Hart had thought he would die nor how he had wanted to go either but he supposed in a way it made sense**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

Other, Other note

 **Please note that this is a female Danni story and although there will be only one main story, I will be adding one shots for it as time goes on. Saying that though male Danny will feature heavily in the story, just not in the way you may think. *cue evil laughter***

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Dying in a remote forest in North Korea was never exactly how Freddie Hart had thought he would die nor how he had wanted to go either but he supposed in a way it made sense. He was a SEAL and he had died with his weapon in his hand, his sacrifice allowing his team to get away and complete their mission. Thinking about it, his death was kind of heroic which was never a bad thing. Maybe he'd even get lucky and they'd make a movie about him and someone cool and hot would play him. God knew he had been the cool one in his unit so it would be only fitting.

He didn't remember much about the way it all went down prior to his death, just a sharp stabbing pain which got duller and duller as the minutes had passed. He had been cold as well, which considering the weather had been scorching, he knew at the time had been a bad sign and then there had been nothing, just a warm pleasant feeling of floating where he had been bathed in a golden light. If this was the afterlife then he could certainly get used to it, though he had always thought that it would have been a bit more exciting than it was.

Warm golden light was all well and good but Freddie had always been a man of determination and action and this, while pleasant, was actually kind of boring.

Almost as soon as he had thought it then they had appeared in front of him.

Who they were he had no idea. Their faces were blurry as thought someone had taken a photo and just as they had pressed down on the button someone else had yanked the camera from their hand. It sounded as though they were both male but it was surprisingly hard to tell when the voices seemed fluid, merging in with one another so they sounded as one at times, the tones both lighter and deeper at the same time with every word they spoke.

The two beings had explained what he had already figured out for himself.

That he was dead and gone.

He had wanted to roll his eyes at the comment but he needed a body for that and a body seemed to be something he was now lacking since his own was probably rotting in Korea as they spoke.

It was at that point that things had got strange when one of them, or perhaps it was both of them, told him that there had been some sort of mix up and that he wasn't actually supposed to have died when he did, which left them in a predicament about what to do with him since no one could actually progress to where they were meant to be until their allocated time was actually up. They had then gone on to explain his options ignoring what he felt was a completely justifiable rant at them which ended with him telling them that they needed to seriously work on their people's skills.

The first option they gave him was to remain exactly where he was until it was his time to move on to either heaven or hell. The second was to become a guardian, someone like a guardian angel who wasn't actually an angel yet, who would take care of one individual until either their own allotted time came by allowing them to move on or the other person died, hopefully when they were meant to. He wouldn't be able to interact directly with his charge or those around him but he would be able to manipulate them, placing thoughts in their head and there would be powers that they could use to achieve the aim of keeping them safe and out of harm's way.

It had been a no brainer to Freddie, not only had they offered him a way to escape the warm, golden light of boredom but they had also offered him super powers which anyone in their right mind would take. The icing on the cake had been when they had told him who his charge would be.

Steve McGarrett.

There was no way after everything they had been through together that he could allow anyone else to be his guardian. It was fitting and right that it would be Freddie.

So he answer had been a straight up yes with no hesitation on his part.

He watched as the golden light around him grew brighter and brighter until he could see no more than there had been the sharp feeling of the floor giving away on him and him falling.

This, he thought to himself as he began hurtling through the air, would certainly be more interesting than hanging around in a golden light.

He's bet his afterlife on it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	2. Chapter One

Guardian

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Freddie Hart, Danny, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Lily Nichols, Amelia Webster and Kale Mead also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story will be written from the Guardians point of view so you'll see a third person view of th McDanni action.**

 **I don't want to give too much away but you will be learning things about the job as Freddie learns so don't worry if things seems confusing at first. The more Freddie starts to understand things, the more you will do as well.**

 **I have quite a lot of plans for it so I hope you keep at it with me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **Some people say that life begins when you're dead and for Freddie Hart that certainly seems the case. When he is made the guardian of Steve McGarrett he thought it would be simple. Keep Steve alive. What he didn't realise is that there is so much more to being a guardian than that. It's not just a case of keeping Steve alive. He has to make him want to live. Luckily Freddie has a plan… or at least he thinks he does. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Freddie wasn't sure how he was going to land back into the world of the living, he thought it would be with a bang, not that one minute he would be hurtling through the air and the next he would find himself standing on the beach alone in front of a two storied house he had never seen before**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned.**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

Other, other note

 **I've never lived in Hawaii so all places which are used are ones I've either gotten from the show or from google.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Freddie wasn't sure how he was going to land back into the world of the living, he thought it would be with a bang, not that one minute he would be hurtling through the air and the next he would find himself standing on the beach alone in front of a two storied house he had never seen before. He blinked, frowning in confusion as he looked around him, his eyes lingering on the ocean behind him before he looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the pale blue sky that was still streaked with dark purples and pink which told him that it was still early in the morning, probably around five or six.

"I'm guessing you're feeling pretty confused right about now. That first step from the golden glow down to here is always a doozy" An unfamiliar voice from the side of him said, attracting his attention. He found himself confronted with a tall black man about the same age as him who grinned at him, dark eyes twinkling, clearly amused by the look he saw on Freddie's face.

"That could be the biggest understatement I've heard since I've been dead" Freddie responded dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly wondering who this guy exactly was. The guy forced his face into a serious look.

"You'll hear a lot more than that" The man assured him with a shrug of his shoulder. "If you're down here then it means you were chosen and visited by the big men upstairs who offered you a chance to be a Guardian and you agreed. Let me guess? Military man when you were still alive? They always say yes to the chance when they are given it. Cops as well tend to say yes instantly." He commented looking vaguely thoughtful. "Maybe something to do with needing the thrill again."

"I was a Navy SEAL" Freddie told him. "And who are you by the way?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah, I always forget that part of this. My name is Marcus, I'm your… your guide I guess you can call me. I've been allocated to you for your first month down here to help you out until you've got the hang of being a Guardian, it's an important job, and they aren't just going to throw you into the deep end without any help. I won't be here all the time but if you need me you can call me and I'll come as soon as I can. You got any questions you need answering about anything that's going on than I'm your man so ask away." Marcus told him flashing him another smile.

"Okay" Freddie said, breathing out for a moment, bringing his hand up and running it over the top of his head as he tried to take everything in. He dropped his hand and looked towards Marcus before he spoke again. "So I know I'm here to be Steve's Guardian but what exactly am I looking for while I'm here? What's my actual job?" He questioned.

"When someone is considered special then they get given a Guardian but I can't tell you what makes them special. I don't know why some people get them and other people don't but that's not your problem. Your only job is keeping Steve McGarrett safe" Marcus replied simply. "Which from what I hear isn't going to be an easy job since he seems to be a shoot first, throw himself into danger and cause his team mate multiple panic attacks sort of guy. Once Steve passes away hopefully when he's meant to, you'll be given the choice of either going back into the light where you were before or you'll be given a new charge to be a Guardian of. After you've been a Guardian ten times, you'll become a guide like me." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Freddie raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes slightly at the description Marcus had used when talking about Steve. Steve had always been one of the first ones into the fray but he had never been reckless before.

"There must be a reason behind why he would be acting that. That's not the Steve I remember" Freddie stated, ignoring the pitying look that Marcus gave him.

"Time has passed since you died Freddie and things change. Steve as changed." He remarked softly

Freddie opened his mouth to argue but closed it when a movement to the side of him caught his attention and he looked towards it, his eyes widening when Steve walked out from the house. This must have been where Steve was living now. Freddie could remember the other man talking occasionally about his past, that he lived in Hawaii until he was fifteen with his parents and his sister, after that he moved to Maryland where he lived with his Aunt, Uncle and four cousins. There was only two places someone like Steve would go; Maryland or Hawaii and somehow looking around him Freddie doubted he was currently in Maryland which meant that something had happened which led to Steve returning to Hawaii.

He watched as Steve moved down to a couple of chairs on the beach, putting a towel over one of them before he reached up and ran his hand over his head, a frown on his face as though he had a lot going round in his mind. He looked well though, still built as though he regularly worked out, there were a few more scars on his upper body as though he had been in a few fights. Perhaps Steve was still in the navy and had gotten transferred to Pearl Harbour. The thing he noticed the most was the dark Aura which surrounded his friend. One he had never seen before.

Freddie took a step to the side as Steve moved passed him, diving into the ocean. He shook his head and glanced back towards Marcus who was standing quietly beside him, his gaze fixed on Freddie, clearly waiting for him to say something to him.

"I'm guessing he can't see us" He commented, the question causing Marcus's mouth to quirk up into a small smile as he shook his head.

"No he can't and he won't be able to see you. You're dead Freddie, if he saw you then he would think he was losing his mind." Marcus explained.

"That makes sense" Freddie remarked with a shrug. "What was that dark Aura surrounding him?" He queried, surprised to see the concerned look which came to the other man's face.

"That is bad news, each person has an Aura around them, the lighter they are the better it is, if he has a dark Aura then it means that you're going to have your work cut out for you. You'll need to watch him for a week, understand the way he works and see whether there is anything in his life which lightens it. If there is then you need to figure out a way of keeping it close. Steve McGarrett is someone we don't want to lose and it's up to you to make sure we don't." Marcus instructed firmly.

Freddie groaned, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, glancing to the side surprised to see that Marcus was gone. He looked around him, his eyes widening before he shook his head, looking back towards the ocean as Steve remerged from the Ocean, his eyes focusing on the dark Aura surrounding his friend.

He clearly had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	3. Chapter Two

Guardian

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Freddie Hart, Danny, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Lily Nichols, Amelia Webster and Kale Mead also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story will be written from the Guardians point of view so you'll see a third person view of th McDanni action.**

 **I don't want to give too much away but you will be learning things about the job as Freddie learns so don't worry if things seems confusing at first. The more Freddie starts to understand things, the more you will do as well.**

 **I have quite a lot of plans for it so I hope you keep at it with me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **Some people say that life begins when you're dead and for Freddie Hart that certainly seems the case. When he is made the guardian of Steve McGarrett he thought it would be simple. Keep Steve alive. What he didn't realise is that there is so much more to being a guardian than that. It's not just a case of keeping Steve alive. He has to make him want to live. Luckily Freddie has a plan… or at least he thinks he does. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Freddie breathed out, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, his gaze focused on Steve as he wondered what on earth had happened to his friend since he had died.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

Other, other note

 **I've never lived in Hawaii so all places which are used are ones I've either gotten from the show or from google.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Freddie breathed out, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, his gaze focused on Steve as he wondered what on earth had happened to his friend since he had died. The Steve in front of him wasn't the Steve he could remember from his memories. Steve had been always focused on the job, but he hadn't been as focused as he was now. He also had laughed and joked around a lot more when they had been on the job but Freddie had only seen him smile once or twice and even that had been for mere seconds.

Admittedly he had only been following him for an hour but he was well aware of that dark aura around his friend, a dark aura which didn't seem to be lightening at all. Sighing, he shook his head watching as Steve came out of his bedroom, dressed in a pair of dark combats trousers and a dark blue polo shirt. He gathered his belongings together from the side table by the front door, including the gold shield badge that Freddie had look at earlier before he set the alarm to the side of him, pulled the door open and left the house, Freddie squeezing past him before he could close the door on him.

Freddie followed him down the path, moving towards the gleaming blue truck that Steve had parked in the driveway. Now that didn't surprise him, Steve had always come across as the kind of man who would own a big truck. He moved towards the truck staring at the passenger seat intently, his eyes widening when he found himself automatically in the passenger seat.

"Huh" He muttered to himself. "Now that's going to come in handy."

He glanced to the side when the driver's side opened and Steve entered, closing the door behind him and sat in the seat for a moment, he pulled on his seatbelt but instead of starting the car Steve just sat there for a moment looking down at the wheel, a distant look on his face which Freddie had only seen once or twice before, it was a look he knew meant trouble for the other man. It was difficult sitting there, watching Steve suffering and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to be able to talk to his friend, force the other man to speak to him, to tell him what on earth was going round his head because there was clearly something which was troubling him.

"Get a fucking grip McGarrett" Steve said loudly to himself before he leaned forward and turned the key in the ignition, reversing the car out of his driveway. They drove in silence, Steve not even bothering to turn the radio on before he pulled into a car park and into a space, killing the engine and climbing out of the car. Freddie followed, frowning slightly as he saw the dark aura around Steve lighten slightly as he stepped into the building. If this was the place that Steve worked out then he clearly liked his job. They moved through the security and up the stairs, down a long corridor before Steve entered the room, his aura lighting up further when a native man who looked older than Steve came out of an office and grinned at him.

"Hey Brah, how you doing?" He commented.

"Hey Chin, I'm good, what about you? Have you got any results for the Carter case?" Steve asked, heading towards one of the office and opened the door, glancing over his shoulder at Chin who entered behind him.

"The ballistics have come back for it but they want you and Danni to head down there, I think they want to talk to you about something, so I'm guessing that they've found something which is unusual, I can't think of any other reason why they need you." Chin told him with a thoughtful look as he shrugged.

"Sure as soon as Danni arrives we'll head down there and see what they want with us." Steve told him, looking up and smiling again at Chin. Freddie moved round the table, looking down at the surface of it, frowning when he saw that it was clear of photos or any personal touches. He knew that Steve had been one of the only people who hadn't carried a photo round with him in his helmet but he had thought that he would have at least have some photo in the place he worked daily. He frowned slightly in thought, unless Steve had something hidden away.

Shaking his head he settled himself on the sofa, staring at Steve as he sat himself down behind the desk and powered up and logged onto his computer. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard the sound of heels on the floor outside. The sound brought Steve's head up automatically as he came to his feet and moved towards the door. Freddie followed as Steve lifted his hand and waved at a two people; one a tall blond man and the other a younger native woman who grinned and waved back at him though neither attempted to approach him.

Steve stopped outside of an office, knocked once and entered closing the door behind him causing Freddie to frown. Could he go through doors? Last time he had just thought about where he wanted to be and ended up in the room. Closing his eyes, he breathed out and imagined the office, opening one eye hesitantly to see he was in the same position he was before.

"Well this blows" He told himself, shaking his head.

"You can only imagine yourself in a place you've either been there before or you can imagine."

Freddie started, looking over his shoulder at Marcus who was leaning casually against a wall, watching him with the same amused smirk as before.

"I got into his truck and I've never been in there before" Freddie pointed out to him, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Yeah but you've been in trucks before, once you been in one you can pretty much imagine what they are like, you've never been in these offices except Steve's before so you're not going to be able to get in them because I'm telling you now, that office." Marcus told him pointing towards the office Steve had gone into. "Is completely different from Steve's one."

"So how am I meant to look after Steve if I can't always follow him?" Freddie asked him, feeling frustrated at all the rules which seemed to be jumping up out of nowhere.

"Because luckily for you Freddie you're Steve's guardian and therefore you are forever linked to Steve you can go to where he is, if Steve is in that room then you can just walk right through the door and join him." Marcus commented, straightening and giving him a lazy salute before he disappeared again.

"That's growing old already" Freddie said to himself, shaking his head as he headed towards the door, staring at it for a moment before he shrugged and entered through the door, blinking as he found himself standing in a cosy looking office. If Steve's office had no personal items then this office was the complete opposite, filled with personal touches and photos everywhere.

Freddie moved round the desk, his eyes landing on the woman who Steve was talking to. She was sitting down but Freddie could tell she was small in height with a slight build. She was blond, her hair tied back in a messy high bun and was very pretty with her pale skin, delicate features and large, heavily lashed grey eyes, She was resting her cheek on her hand watching Steve closely as she smiled at him, listening to Steve talk about something he had seen the night before. The casual conversation and warm vibe between them indicating they knew each other very well, though Freddie was pretty sure that Steve hadn't slept with her. There was something about his friend's posture though and the look on his face which told Freddie that Steve wanted to sleep with her though. That much was clear to anyone who knew him well.

He looked closely at his charge for the first time since entering the office, his eyes widening when he noticed that Steve's aura was almost blinding with light, with just the smallest hint of darkness left to it. If Freddie had to guess he would assume that with the way Steve's aura was reacting to the girl that his friend was actually in love, probably for the first time in his life since the Steve Freddie had known had always kept everyone at arm's length, especially when that somebody was a woman.

"What the hell…" Freddie muttered to himself, before a movement caught his eyes and he found himself with a man and a woman who were staring at him with looks of surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded causing Freddie's mouth to fall open as he blinked.

"Wait, you can see me?" He demanded, taking a step forward towards them. "No one is meant to be able to see me, at least that was the impression I was given" He commented, sounding confused for a moment

"Damn right I can see you, now answer my question, who the hell are you?"

Freddie watched as the man began to glow in a way that told him he was in way over his head and that if he wasn't careful, he could live to regret this.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


	4. Chapter Three

Guardians

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Freddie Hart, Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Kamekona, Meka Hanamoa, Amy Hanamoa and Adam 'Toast; Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a background for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor, Ryan Moore, Lily Nichols, Amelia Webster and Kale Mead also belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Firstly I should apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. If you follow my work than you'll know already that I do in fact update regularly but keeping on top of every story and trying to have an active social life at the same time is difficult and it sometimes means that some stories fall behind even though it's not my intention.**

 **This story is different from any other story I've written. It may not get many reviews but none of my stories do and I've learnt to accept that and to write what makes me happy which is the Danni universe. If I can make one person happy or convert just one person into seeing what a good match McDanni is then I've done the one thing I wanted to do.**

 **This story will be written from the Guardians point of view so you'll see a third person view of the McDanni action.**

 **I don't want to give too much away but you will be learning things about the job as Freddie learns so don't worry if things seems confusing at first. The more Freddie starts to understand things, the more you will do as well.**

 **I have quite a lot of plans for it so I hope you keep at it with me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Overall summary

 **Some people say that life begins when you're dead and for Freddie Hart that certainly seems the case. When he is made the guardian of Steve McGarrett he thought it would be simple. Keep Steve alive. What he didn't realise is that there is so much more to being a guardian than that. It's not just a case of keeping Steve alive. He has to make him want to live. Luckily Freddie has a plan… or at least he thinks he does. (McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **Come on Buddy, it's not that hard a question, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The man demanded again, stepping in front of the taller, dark haired woman who was looking between them, an anxious look on her pretty face.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Kalakaua / Charlie Fong (KoFo)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Ryan Moore / Danni Williams (Rynni)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **There's another relationship in this chapter…**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this up in 15 minutes before going out so…. Yeah…**

Other, other note

 **I've never lived in Hawaii so all places which are used are ones I've either gotten from the show or from google.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Come on Buddy, it's not that hard a question, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The man demanded again, stepping in front of the taller, dark haired woman who was looking between them, an anxious look on her pretty face.

"How about you tell me who you both are instead?" Freddie demanded, lifting his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture, his mind flickering between them assessing them. The man would be the threat, he was small for a man, probably about five foot five but he was built and he looked strong and fast. He would have to take him out first, the woman looked delicate, she would be easy to subdue, the man was protective of her, he could tell so if he got the man to lower his guard slightly then he could use the woman against him. He would probably do a lot to keep her safe.

"I asked the question first so you should answer first, it's the polite thing to do when you're having a discussion with someone." The man stated, Freddie looked back at him, taking in the blond hair that was slicked back and pale blue eyes which were watching every move he made.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a discussion, more like you ranting at me." Freddie commented dryly, raising an eyebrow when the woman laughed quietly, glancing towards the blond.

"He is right Danny you are descending into one of your rants" She remarked, her accent proclaiming her as British. "Let's be civil shall we. I'm Rachel Williams and this is my husband Danny. We're guardians just like you clearly are. I'm assuming you're the one who has now been assigned to Commander McGarrett? We've been keeping an eye on him when we can but he needs someone with him all the time."

"I'm his Guardian, my name is Freddie Hart. I served with him before…" his voice trailed off into a shrug.

"Before you died" The man introduced as Danny said, a sympathetic look coming to his eyes. "That's tough man."

"What about you two?" Freddie asked, spreading his legs slightly as he pushed his hands into his pocket. Rachel and Danny shared a look with each other before Danny spoke.

"We were killed in a car crash, our baby daughter Grace was three months at the time; she survived because Rachel protected her with her body. I was driving." He said, his face twisting into a look of loathing. Freddie blinked as Rachel stepped up to Danny's side, touching his face with her hand and pulling it towards her.

"It wasn't your fault Danny. The man was drunk and he hit you, you tried everything to avoid him, you even threw the car round so you would take the impact. You tried everything to save me and Grace and your actions are the reason why Grace wasn't killed." She said softly, a look of love on her face which reminded Freddie sharply of his own wife.

"But you…"

"Made a choice to make sure Grace survived" Rachel replied with a smile at him.

Freddie watched them, now would be the time to strike, both were distracted and he could grab Rachel and have his arm wrapped around her neck before Danny could even have reacted but he didn't. Instead he remained quiet and still. They were just like him, torn from life too soon and trying to make their afterlife have meaning.

"So" He said finally. "What happened to your daughter?"

They turned to look at him, identical sad smiles on their faces as Rachel spoke.

"She's here in Hawaii at the moment, we knew our parents would fight over her, they had never gotten along and they didn't believe either of us was any good for the other so…"

"So we didn't want her to be in the middle of all that, she was just a baby and it would never stop so we wrote a will placing Grace with Rachel's favourite cousin." Danny added, taking over from his wife.

"She was like a sister to me and Danny liked her and got on extremely well with her as well. It was the best choice and we made it so it couldn't be argued. Our families were allowed to visit but not to take her from her home. We knew she would be loved and safe" Rachel said with a nod.

Freddie turned and looked at the woman who Steve was still talking to.

"Is that her?" He nodded towards her. Rachel nodded.

"Danielle Richardson, my cousin. She's raising Grace and doing a really good job at it. We asked to be her Guardian when they came to us with the offer. This way we still get to see Grace and watch her grow."

"So you must see Steve a lot? What can you tell me about him? How long have Danielle and Steve been a couple?" Freddie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They aren't a couple though they should be." Rachel said with a sigh. "They both care a great deal about each other but it's just not happening."

"Your boy McGarrett needs it to happen though, the difference between when she's with him and when she isn't is pretty clear. I surprised the rest of his team doesn't notice it either." Danny commented with a shake of his head.

"Well that's your opinion Danny, I'm positive that Chin knows how Steve's feels but Steve is stubborn and he won't let anyone in even though he needs someone to talk to other than Danielle. He holds her back at times as well as though…"

"He's scared to lose her." Freddie said quietly. His heart sinking as he realised the magnitude of his task.

"Well it's a good thing you've met now." Marcus's voice said, attracting all their attention.

"Damn it Marcus, just how many times have I told you not to do that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Danny demanded, turning to look at the other man with a glare.

"And how many times do I have to tell you Danno that it's impossible for you to have a heart attack when you're already dead" Marcus replied with a grin at Danny who made a huffing sound though Freddie saw the way the other man's lips curled up into a half smile at the remark.

"Why is it a good thing we've met?" Rachel asked, her hand slipping into Danny's.

"Because the three of you will be working together closely. It's important that we keep Steve McGarrett and Danielle Richardson together. There are some hints of things to come which indicate that something may try to separate them. We cannot allow that to happen. The three of you plus myself will have to work on a way to get them to remain together which means…"

"We need to strengthen the bond they already have together." Danny finished for him, glancing round at the other two before he looked back at Marcus. "How exactly do you plan on doing that? I mean they've been working together for five weeks only. They are close, I'll give you that much and they both clearly have developed feelings for each other but… I don't know what we can do to push them into taking the plunge."

"Freddie, what is the one thing in your experience that Steve had always wanted?" Marcus asked, turning to look at him. Freddie considered the question for a moment before answering.

"Well, he never came out and said anything to us but I always got the impression that he was looking for a family of his own, one like the one he had in Maryland. His mother's death and his father's reaction to it scarred him, that much is clear but his Aunt and his Uncle and his cousins gave him a look into what a family really is, they took him in, made him one of their own and now he wants that again. If anyone needs a family and the stability it brings then its Steve." He admitted with a sigh before he turned to Danny and Rachel. "How old is your daughter?" He asked them.

"Four nearly five. Danielle moved to Hawaii to escape everything, she wanted Grace to have a peaceful upbringing, just like I wanted. She had some property here, left to her by her grandfather. It's already paid off so it belongs to her which means that she has somewhere stable for Grace. A place where she could feel at home which was exactly what I asked her to do when I first spoke to her about this."

"Young then" Freddie said turning to Marcus. "They have a connection, care to explain what it is and why you're so keen on them keeping together?"

"The two of them are soulmates but what that means I can't tell you yet. It's rare though and it needs to be protected." Marcus said.

"Steve hasn't met Grace yet" Danny commented after giving Marcus a sharp, penetrating stare.

"Exactly, perhaps it's time he did" Marcus answered before he disappeared.

"Does anyone else want to hit him when he does that?" Freddie demanded before he turned his gaze to Steve as he came to his feet, and left the office feeling out of his depth, something the other two were feeling as well if the look on their faces were any indication to go by.

Just how the hell were they meant to do this and who the hell would try and tear Steve and Danielle apart?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read! I really appreciate it.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to me.**


End file.
